Curse Of The WereDino 2: WereWolf Hunter
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: Takes place after *Curse Of The WereDino*. There's been reports of Werewolf attacks in the city, and now there's a bounty hunter out to kill Werewolves. Can Yoshi find a way to stop this while trying to suppress his own predatory urges? Rated M for specific reasons. Read & Review.


**Curse Of The WereDino 2:**

**WereWolf Hunter**

**Summary****: Taking place a year and three months after the events of the previous story, there's been a series of vicious murders within Smash City. New reports have confirmed them to be caused by a WereWolf. As the Smashers try to figure out who the WereWolf is, Yoshi still struggles with trying to control his animalistic urges for bloodlust. At the same time, a bounty hunter who specializes in killing Werewolves is assigned by the government to hunt down and kill any WereWolf he finds. To further complicate matters, Peach has been behaving rather strangely around the others as well, including Yoshi and Daisy. Also, the leaders of two rival packs are both keeping a close eye on Yoshi, Daisy and Peach. Will they even join one of the packs? Will they remain neutral? Can they also avoid the bounty hunter who's out to kill them?**

**Disclaimers: All rights to Super Smash Brothers belong to Nintendo.**

**Copyright infringement is forbidden.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a quiet and rainy night out in the city. All the streets and sidewalks were empty of both cars and civilians respectively. However, the only exception was a lone, innocent man who was walking down the path all by himself while carrying an umbrella.

"Man, it sure is creepy out here without anyone else around. I better stay on my guard just in case." he said to himself.

As he went along, he was unaware that something or someone was following him in the shadows. He continued down the sidewalk, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. He was suddenly startled by the sound of a low growl coming from behind him. At this rate, he started to become nervous as he slowly began to go faster.

Soon, the growling got louder and more ravenous. Before long, he began to run. He could hear someone chasing after him with the intent to kill him. He kept on running as fast as his legs could take him, trying in vain to escape his pursuer. After curving around a corner, he ran into an alley and hid there, quietly listening as his stalker rushed by.

"What was that?" he wondered.

Unfortunately, he was in a bad position when he found that he was in a two way alley. And without warning, he was immediately attacked by a monstrous creature.

AAAAAAAHHHHHHH

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

"_This is the local Smash City news station with some urgent news.I'm Tom Keenman the reporter. In a matter of recent events, there seem to have been a vicious series of attacks during last. Victims were reported to have been found torn from limb to limb._" said the reporter on television.

"_However, a few key witnesses have assumed that the attacker was a monster of some kind, or as most people call it, a large wolf-like creature. Tune in later on for-_"_  
_

Yoshi, whom was the only one in the living room at this point had turned off the TV before the report was even finished. He reacted with disbelief at what he had heard not too long ago. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew it was true.

"Wolf-like creature." he said to himself.

It had been at least a year and three months ago since the whole *WereDino/WereWolf incident*. Try as he might, he was unable to stop thinking about it. The horrible memories of all those people he killed continued to haunt him ever since. And to top it off, there's an Alpha female watching over him like some kind of dark angel.

At this rate, he couldn't think of what to do next. But that didn't mean he would just do nothing all day.

"What could all of this mean?" he wondered.

However, he wasn't the only one who was thinking about this.

Daisy herself was also in a state of deep thought after watching the news in her room. She sat on the bed looking out through the windows of her balcony. For half the morning, she stayed cooped up in her room. She still remembered the night when she was attacked by the Alpha, the first time she ever transformed, her first killing spree, the night she had attacked Yoshi and so much more. She would forever be a changed woman because of this.

"Why me, why did that stupid Alpha have to bite me?" she asked herself.

"Because it was my stupid decision. That's the reason I chose you." said an ominous female voice.

Daisy felt a shiver run down her spine as she instantly recognized who the voice had belonged to. With one glimpse, she caught sight of a mysterious, dark brown-haired woman standing outside on her balcony. She was wearing a black, leather coat along with a dark blue short sleeved shirt, black jean shorts and dark orange, laced up shoes.

With a frustrated grunt, Daisy got off the bed and walked out to the balcony to meet her face to face.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kara?" she asked with a serious tone.

"I came here to check on your progress. And it appears to me that you haven't been keeping focused on a certain task." replied Kara.

"I'm doing the best I can. I don't need you watching over me like I'm some little girl, because I'm not."

"Cut the fucking drama, I don't have time for all this stuff."

"If you must know, I already mentioned you to Yoshi, and now he's aware of you. He knows that you're watching him. And I'm not sure if he may consider joining your pack since he hasn't talked about it in a while."

"How do I know you're not just slacking off?"

"Do I look like a slacker to you, DO I?" asked Daisy furiously as her eyes started to become wolf-like and her teeth grew sharp.

"Hmm, it seems that your WereWolf gene developed quite nicely. I like that."

" You told me before that this is what happens when you've been a WereWolf for more than a year, it develops more further as your body adapts to it. Well thanks to you, I've now got pure WereWolf DNA."

"It appear I've made the right choice."

"Yes, you certainly did." said none other than Yoshi, who was standing in the doorway of Daisy's room.

"Well, if it isn't the WereDino himself." said Kara.

"So you're the pack leader, are you?"

"Yes, I am."

"It's about time that I got to see you in person. Because there's something I want to know."

Kara merely looked as he slowly walked towards her, growling with aggression as his eyes became feral and predatory, along with his claws protracting from his fingers.

"Why?" he asked with a monstrously distorted voice.

"Why what?"

"Why would you do it?"

"Haha, try being more specific."

"Why would you want to make me this way?"

"Ooh, you seem pissed off."

"ANSWER ME, WHY DID YOU HAVE DAISY ATTACK ME?"

"You have a unique physiology that I find impressive. Very unique, so I figured you were worthy of possessing the gene."

"YOU MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL. I KILLED HUNDREDS OF INNOCENT PEOPLE BECAUSE OF YOU."

"Hahaha, you just don't get it. Right now, you've got pure WereWolf blood flowing through your body, just like me and Daisy. You might as well face it, you're one of us now, WereDino."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Screaming with rage, Yoshi attempted to rush at her, only for Kara to grab him by the neck and pin him against the wall with immense strength.

"That's quite a stunt you just pulled. Now I see why I chose you."

"So this is why you're called the Alpha female."

"In my pack, the strongest WereWolf is always the leader."

"So, you should really consider becoming part of my pack."

"Who knows, I may think it over some more."

She moved her face closer towards his until her lips were right in front of his.

"Until then, I'll be watching you every 24 hours. Remember that." she whispered before giving him a lick to the lips, followed by a rather aggressive, yet equally passionate kiss before finally releasing him.

"What was that kiss for?" he asked.

"I couldn't resist. For a bloodthirsty WereDino, you are cute."

Yoshi could only watch as she rushed out onto the balcony and leaped off before running away at high speeds on all four limbs. After a while, Yoshi retracted his claws and his eyes turned back to normal.

"So that's the WereWolf who attacked you Daisy?"

"Yeah, and she wasn't kidding when she said that she was the strongest WereWolf of her pack." said Daisy.

"What do you know about this pack?"

"Not much, except that it's called the *Wolf Clan*."

"I see. Well, something tells me that Kara might come back sooner or-"

Yoshi stopped himself when he sensed something that seemed oddly familiar, yet different.

"You know, I suddenly sense the presence of another WereWolf around here. And it's not Kara."

"I can sense it too, but who else could it be?"

They suddenly heard the sound of a familiar voice yelling from the hallway.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE, AND I MEANT IT." yelled a high pitched female voice.

Yoshi and Daisy walked into the hallway and gasped when witnessed the sight of a rather angry Princess Peach lifting Mario in the air by his throat with a shocking display of brute strength.

"Peach, what are you doing?"

Without even one word, Peach dropped Mario to the floor and instead walked away with a rather angry look on her face.

"Mario, are you okay?" asked Yoshi as he helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Mario.

"What did you do to Peach?" asked Daisy.

"I didn't do anything, all I did was say hello to her."

"She looked like she was in a bad mood."

"That's what I noticed. But when I tried to ask what was wrong, she suddenly lashed out at me. She's been this way all morning."

"That's odd, Peach would never act like this, I don't get it."

"Hmm, let's see. Unprovoked aggression, constant anger, violent outbursts. All this is only making me remember back when I acted that way." said Yoshi.

"You don't suppose that maybe she's got the WereWolf gene too?" asked Mario.

"I'm not sure. But I think I can sense it inside of her. If she does have the gene, then we have to keep a close eye on her."

"Right." agreed Daisy.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Here's the first chapter of my second WereDino story.**

**The second part of my WereDino trilogy.**

**So far, there's been some vicious late night attacks in the city that were conducted by a *Wolf-like* creature. Yoshi finally came face to face with the Alpha female who's been watching him for about a while now. And Peach just exhibited some aggressive behavior towards Mario.**

**This is all pretty strange.**

**Anyway, tune in next time for the Chapter 2. That's where everything really unfolds.**

**Later folks.**


End file.
